Considering
by Tempest96
Summary: *****REDONE*****Al's gone, and Ed can't take the pain. Will Mustang be be able to save him before it's to late? OR will the darkness consume him, tear him down until all he can see is nothingness, darkness, not even the sun. Unexpected things and Somewhat humorous, in some parts.ROYEDFEMED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. I own none of the original characters from FMA or FMA:B so, don't get your knickers in a twist.**

Give me some time, this shit sucked. Redoing the whole thing.

Luv~ Tempest

"Thoughts"

"_Inner thought" _

"**Serious"**

**"_Narration"_**

* * *

It was all so sudden.

_**CRASH**_

"Al?" Ed questioned walking over to the armor. "Are you okay?"

No response

"Al? Hey Al, wake up. Alphonse this isn't funny." Ed pleaded, shaking the empty armor.

"Ed. . . stop it. He's not here anymore." Mustang said, placing comforting hand on his shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW! He has to be here! He can't leave me! We were so close to our goal! It doesn't make sense! You wouldn't leave me _now_ would you Al?" he said, hysterically, shaking the armor in hopes of a response.

"Ed-"

"SHUT UP! He's not gone! He can't be . . . he's . . . he's still at the gate. I can bring him back! He's still there!" he shouted rushing towards the dance hall, in the ruins beneath central.

"Ed that's crazy! You're lucky to have survived the first time! Who knows what the sacrifice will be this time?! Are you really going to risk it? Would Al want that? WOULD HE?" Mustang questioned, running after the crazed Fullmetal.

"YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT HE WOULD OF WANTED! I PROMISED I WOULD GET OUR BODIES BACK! And that's what I'm going to do." Edward said, slamming the doors closed, sealing the entrances with anti-alchemic circles.

"Ed!" Mustang yelled, running up to the doors! " Please don't do this! Please! I couldn't bear it!" Banging on the doors, trying desperately to get to the blonde to here him out.

"You couldn't bear it!" Edward clapped, creating a hole in the wall large enough to see Mustang's face. " How could you not bear it! All you ever care about are your promotions and your image! How could my death possibly effect you?" He said, pissed off, yet, curious about the Colonel's reply.

Mustang flushed, "...u-umm...well... y-you see.." he stuttered suddenly aware of the crowd behind him, equally and eagerly awaiting the answer.

"I kinda-sorta like you, in a, umm, more than professional way..." Mustang murmured towards the opening. Trying to keep his voice low enough for only Fullmetal to hear, after all it was no-one else's business. Eavesdroppers.

Next thing he knew, Mustang was lipped locked with the blonde alchemist. Teeth clacked, tongues swirled, and lips melded together.

"Love you too,... Colonel Bastard. Take care of Al." He declared before quickly closing up the wall.

"Ed! No, no, no, no, no! Ed please don't do this! Let be back in. I'm begging you please!" Mustang wailed out, shocking his superiors at his blatant display of emotion. He wasn't known for showing anything on his face other than that annoying smirk of his.

* * *

Closing the only entrance behind him, Ed let out a sigh thinking about the recent. . .information he received. It almost made him reconsid-NO. He wouldn't give up on Alphonse not now. Not even if someone loved him. Mustang was probably saying it out of desperation to save his career. After all the man cared about nothing else. So why would this situation be any different. _But that kiss. . . that. . . that kiss was a mistake. And it definitely won't ever happen again._

Turning to the smooth dance floor, Ed took a piece of chalk from his pocket. Sure, he didn't need to draw transmutation circles regularly. But you never know when you could use it.

The lines flowed from his hands easily. Memories of practicing the exact line work flooded back to him. Along with memories of his younger brother. His little brother who had sacrificed everything for his mistakes. And suddenly his resolve was back in full force.

* * *

Mustang was starting to panic. He knew Ed was a prodigy, so it wouldn't take him long to complete the circle he was no doubt creating.

"Armstrong. Break the doors down."

"S-Sir. I'm not sure I can do that." Armstrong comment, walking up to the doors hastily. Laying his brass knuckled hands on the wall he automatically felt a shift in the wall, disabling and Alchemic power he could of used.

"Sir there seems to be some kind of Alchemy block on the other side. I can't break these doors down." Alex regretfully told his superior, watching as the mans face felt with the news.

"Hawkeye!" Mustang shouted "Shoot the hinges off of these doors. We don't have much time so make it snappy!"

Hawkeye quickly went to her task forgetting about the last few minutes of awkwardness she had just witnessed. Firing of her pistol towards the hinges, she quickly destroyed them. As the dust cleared, they soon saw that the door had not fallen or tiled inward at the slightest.

"Alright men! Push it down!"

_Please don't do anything dumb Ed._

* * *

_**Whoosh**_

Ignoring the billowing smoke around him, Edward walked towards the circle, cutting his finger open whilst walking towards the center. He quickly drew the sacrificial circles on his chest, arms, and forehead, not wanting to leave anything to chance he drew a fifth right over his belly button. _After all. .It would be dumb to go through all this work for no turn out wouldn't it? _He clapped, kneeling down.

"Ed!" Mustang coughed. "Stop!"

"Why should I? Without my brother I am no one. Without my brother there's no point. . . without my brother I'm all alone." Ed declared.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Not 5 minutes ago you told me you loved me! Was that a lie?! Because I felt it! I felt the truth behind it Fullmetal!"  
Mustang yelled back a Edward. Neither noticed Hughes creeping around to the other edge of the circle, pulling his sleeve over his hand, quickly erasing lines. Not knowing what the consequences would be.

"So! You'll only leave me again! EVERYONE DOES! Dad, mom, Nina, AL! Why would you be any different Mustang!" He shouted back. Not noticing the tears of desperation running down his usually strong face.

"Ed. . . I've known you for so long now. I've been through so much with you and I never left your side before. Did I? No, I didn't and I never will." Mustang spoke quietly, trying to talk down the blonde. "Please Ed. Stay with me. I don't want to be alone either. We can keep each other company." Mustang smiled at him trying to convince him to choose him over. . .disaster. Mustang was sure if Ed did this he wouldn't survive. and neither would Mustang for that matter. Sure he would be alive. But that doesn't mean his heart would be intact, or even still be here for that matter. The blonde would take it with him, along with any hope, love, and light left in him after all of these years.

"Please Edward. Don't leave me alone too." He pleaded, in one last ditch effort. He could see the hesitation in the younger's eyes.

". . .y-you promise you won't l-leave me." Ed sniffed looking down at the ground.

"I've never broken a promise yet, have I?"

"A-alright, just don't leave me Mustang."

"I wont."

"Promise me."

"I won't leave you Edward, not ever."

With that said Edward took a hesitant step towards the edge of the circle, not seeing the large crack in the floor. He tripped.

He slammed his hands down trying to catch himself in the fall. The circle came to life. Edward looked up.

"Mustang..." Edward whispered.

_**AND THEN ED SCREAMED**_

* * *

Now I feel as if that went totally a hundred percent better than the original did. If you never read the original, count yourself as blessed because it sucked balls.

Rate and review.

If you see any errors tell me! I like to improve on myself as often as possible.

The more reviews I get, the quicker the next chapter comes out!

I'll try to keep updates on a semi-regular schedule.

Luv

~Tempest96


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like it!

* * *

Agony.

It was the only thing to describe what e was feeling at the moment. The searing burning that rushed through his veins. The blinding whiteness behind his eyes. He couldn't think. He couldn't hear. Where was he? Certainly this wasn't the gate. It didn't _feel _like the gate. The gate had an ominous presence, like something was shadowing over you the entire time you were in front of it. The only thing this place felt like was pain. _Am I in Hell?_

Mustang. Mustang was just here. Where had he gone? He said he wouldn't leave. He PROMISED that he wouldn't.

_I should have known better than to believe a word that bastard said. _He thought to himself. After all, everyone else had left him, there was no proof, or possibility that anyone would ever be near him again. Not after all the pain he had caused for others. Rose, Panyiya, Psiren, Teacher. He had hurt all those people and hadn't even looked back.

_It feels like Hell. _

* * *

"HUGHES! What the hell just happened?! What did you do?!" Mustang shouted, grabbing ahold of Maes by his shirt collar.

"Roy, I was only trying to help, I didn't think-"

"No you didn't think! You don't know what the Alchemic circle was supposed to do it the first place!" Mustang yelled, coughing on the thick dust surrounding them.

"Does anyone have a visual of Fullmetal!" Roy questioned, hoping that the blonde was still with them and alive. Hoping to _God _he was okay.

"S-Sir, I have a v-visual." Riza choked out.

"Is he okay?!"

"Sir... you need to see this."

* * *

Edward groaned, he could hear shouting around him. He could taste the dust on his tongue. _He wasn't dead_. He wasn't sure if he felt relieved or disappointed. Disappointed that he couldn't be with Al and Mother, or relieved that he still had Roy. That Roy hadn't left him, that he hadn't broken his promise.

"..ual of Fullmetal!" He was stating to recognize the voices around him. _Roy. _ They were talking about him, they were looking for him.

"S-Sir, I have a v-visual." He heard Riza stutter.

_Whoa_

The ever composed Riza was stuttering! Something terrible must of happened!

Edward tried moving his automail arm. It creaked a bit was the fingers twitched towards the sound of the shouting.

"Oh God." He heard Mustang cry out, covering Edward with his coat. "Oh no Ed."

Ed cracked his eye's open, and was met with the sight of a distressed Colonel.

"W-what-ts wrong B-bastar-rd." Edward croaked out. Reaching out his flesh hand to rest against the Colonel's cheek. "Colonel ?"

"Edward... d-do you feel alright? Is everything okay? Do you feel alright?" Mustang gushed out, hoping that what he was seeing wasn't true. Hoping that Ed was still. . .Ed.

"What do you mean? I feel perfectly fine. Why?"

"W-well you see Ed...I...I think something happened with the transmutation circle..."

"WHAT do you mean something happened? Is everyone okay? Is Al back? Did I get to the gate?"

"I'm not quite sure what happened Edward...but... y-you look different..." Mustang stuttered out. Quieting towards the end.

"DIFFERENT HOW?" Edward shouted, struggling around in Mustang's arms, trying to sit up and take inventory of himself.

"Ed." Mustang said grasping bare shoulders. " Nothing's been taken, you... you've just been changed." Mustang commented, unable to make eye contact with the blonde in front of him.'

"What do you mean changed? I don't understand Mustang. I'm confused." Ed said eyes floating around, looking at the crowd gathering around him. They all had stunned or worried looks on their faces. _Something's very wrong..._

"Ed... you've become a ... girl."

_**And Edward fainted.**_

* * *

I know it's shorter than the last one, but I just couldn't make much happen at the moment. I've kinda had a lot of homework lately. I'll try more next time. And thank you cutepuppy21 you're amazing for sticking to this so long.

luv~

Tempest96


	3. Chapter 3

I'm redoing the whole fucking thing. Give me a day.

Luv~ Tempest

* * *

Opening his eyes he found himself in a cream colored room, curtains closed, with a light streaming, from underneath the door. The bed he was lying on was soft and the sheets were so warm it was making him sweat. _Where am I?_ Rolling over onto his side he was hit with an ache that spread through his entire body. _What the hell did I do? _Groaning he sat up rubbing his eyes. Fuck. His entire body was groaning in protest to any movement. He drew his hand away from his face, not even noticing the fluid motion of the movement or that his arm was slightly lighter than usual. Hearing footsteps comming up the hall, he prepared himself for the sudden burst of light that was to come.

"Ed?" Mustang said hesitantly knocking on the door. He opened it slightly to see the blonde alchemist sitting up in bed. "Oh, you're awake. I thought you'd be out a little longer considering the . . . shock you just went through."

"...Shock? What are you talking about Mustang? If you mean. . . If you're talking about Al, i knew it was going to happen...eventually. I was kind of preparing myself for it as a worse case senario. . . I wasn't expecting it to happen so soon though."

"I'm so sorry Ed. I knew you and Alphonse were close, and i'm sure that his death was still a shock to you. But you didn't have to act out in the way you did. You nearly gave me a heart attack! I didn't know if I could get to you in time, or if you were even still alive after you closed that hole." Mustang ranted, not noticing the slumping of the blondes shoulders. "If something had happened to you. . . I don't know what I would have done." he whispered.

"...I'm sorry Colonel. I wasn't thinking. It was so sudden...him just collapsing like that, with no warning. I kind of lost it didn't I." Edward said, head still hanging low, avoiding eye contact.

"Ed... that's not what...I'm sorry." He said sitting on the bed next to Fullmetal. "Edward. . .look at me." Mustang said, guiding Ed's chin towards him to see into those molten eyes. "Ed. We need to talk about. . . your change." Mustang stuttered out, almost unable to make note of it considering all the young ...man... in front of him had been through.

"What change? I know Al just died, I may take a couple weeks off, but after that-"

"Ed" Mustang interrupted. "Do you really not remember? Have you really not noticed whats haappened?" Mustang questioned, almost humorously.

"What-" Ed then looked down at his hands. _That's odd. Why is one smaller..._His head shot up making frantic eye contact with Roy.

"...Roy...am I... I'm confused. What happened to the circle? This shouldn't of happened Roy. The circle was perfect! My memory of the circle is prefect! I see it all the time, Hautning my dreams! I COULDN'T HAVE MADE A MISTAKE!" Edward screamed in a fit of hysteria, thrashing around in the bed.

Mustang made a grab for his automail arm, only to be whoompt in the gut with it, knocking the air right out of him.

"Ed you need to calm down!" Mustang yelled, sucsessfully grabbing the arm this time, practically laying on top of the smaller alchemist. "STOP"

Edwards struggles calmed somewhat, but he wasn't there he wasn't in reality with Roy. No he was in his mind fighting against reason and the truth of the situation at hand. _It can't be real. It can't be real. It can't be real. _ He chanted over and over in his head. As if if he said it enough times, wished hard enough, it wouldn't be true.

"Maes!" Mustang shouted for his friend hoping he could shed some light about what to do with the short-stack writhing in his hands."Maes!"

Said man came running in as if he was on fire. Taking in the shitty situation on hand.

"What do I do Maes?! What do I do to calm him down?"

"Take a deep breath first, and calm yourself down." Hughes said calmly. Mustang did so, staring angrily at his friend the whole time.

"I'm calm! Tell me what to do!" Roy yelled again.

Maes took in an exasperated breath. "Fine. Is he awake?"

"His eyes are open but... but he's not _here_ Maes." Mustang said worriedly.

"Okay, talk to him Mustang, bring him back to reality and out of that scared mind of his."

* * *

_ He could hear them. He could hear _him. _ He could hear Roy talking to him, with him. Trying to ... to do something. Trying to bring me back. I don't want to go back. Back is bad. I have to go forward. But where do I go. I can't see. I can't see anywhere to go. _

_"Edward..." I hear him call. No. It's safe here, nothing changes here I can't leave now._

* * *

**Haven't decided where I want to go with this story yet.. . .. help out!**

The more comments the quicker the put out.


End file.
